


French Morning

by redbass_baby



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 3rd person reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Nothing like waking up to see a goddess on the balcony with morning sun illuminating her.





	French Morning

The dear woman, lean with gentle curves, walked out upon the balcony in a white skirt and bandeau top. Her hips moved gently like water as the breeze ruffled her skirt that flowed down to her feet. She was a goddess with a soft tan going her skin and her graceful elegant; it was something one would only think to find in a queen, and a queen she was. She was beautiful to say the least about her. From head to toe, from her exterior to her core, she was nothing but beautiful to him. She was his beautiful queen, his moon, his heart.

Her perfection cast a spell upon him as he watched her stretch in the morning Southern French sun; she was alluring, magical, and nothing was greater than she. At least, he’d yet to find something better and doubted he ever would, not even worlds away. She was unmistakably a once in a life time love. The sun kissed her skin that had once being pure white as snow, and turn her into gold. The sheer white curtains rippled and rolled in the breeze about her like waves of the sea the balcony overlooked. She looked like a Grecian model made for the Temple of Athena in Athens.

The Auburn haired man lay nude under the white sheets, his skin a bronze shade from the passionate sun. His cerulean eyes gazed upon his goddess as she turned her head to him. The activated poet felt awestruck before his queen as a knowing smile formed upon his lips, his body propping itself up on one arm.

“Come back to me, my beauty. I still have much to show you.” He spoke in that mysterious, romantic voice of his, the words flowing like a song through the air to her.

“Oh really.” She smirked to him as she leaned against the frame of the french doors that opened to the balcony, “Would you bring me back?” Her teasing words rolled off her tongue as she knew his state.

his chest rumbled with a chuckle as he replied. “I prefer to kept by bare soul exposed to only you, my sweet.” He spoke.

She smiled and giggled before she began to walk back to the large bed, he’d loomed over her in the night before, pleasuring them both until they fell asleep, moonlight painting them silver with it’s pale light. She moved quicker to him as she grew closer until she crawled onto the bed and nestled herself into his waiting embrace.

They greeted each other with passionate lip locks and grasping hands while they rolled in the sheets until they were tangled within them. His hand came to her cheek, running his thumb over her skin soft as a rose’s petals.

“What do you intend to show me, my king.” She whispered to him as she turned her head just enough to kiss his thumb as it neared her lips.

“ _‘Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,’_ my love.” He smiled as he leaned down once more to claim her lips as his own.


End file.
